A Different Side
by CharmedSlayerGR
Summary: A lot of fics are based on the stories of Chris and Wyatt in the future, so I have decided to write some stories about Melinda Halliwell who I have dubbed as Phoebe's daughter. In this future the Charmed Ones are dead, and Wyatt is the Source of All Evil.
1. A Different Side

_A different Side_

There were demons everywhere. Wyatt had been tricked into the underworld, and the manor was now under a full fledged attack. Piper, Chris, and Paige were in the attic fighting for their lives. Downstairs Melinda stood behind her mother and they faced a horde of demons bigger than any they had ever faced before.

Phoebe gently pushed her daughter farther behind her. "Baby, you gotta be strong for mommy okay. No matter what happens don't give up." she said to her daughter.

Melinda nodded nervously. She was scared beyond belief, and she didn't know if she had the courage to fight. Catching her off guard, a demon sent a high voltage energy ball right at them. Phoebe quickly guided it back at the fiend with her empathy. Wasting no time Phoebe levitated high into the air and started displaying wonderful tai chi moves. Scared, Melinda managed to use her telekinesis to slam a demon into the conservatory.

Phoebe landed behind a demon and placed her palms beside its temply giving it a paralyzing level of electricity and watched it desintegrate. She then felt her self being propelled backward through the railing on the stairs. Melinda gasped as she saw her mother crash past her. Angrily, she sent what was left of the railing through two demons.

Melinda was then thrown over the couch, and it was obvious that it wasn't her that they wanted. all the demons quickly walked over to her mother. The demon in charge lifted Phoebe up into the air, and with one fluid motion telekinetically snapped her spine. The instant before it happened, Phoebe telepathically sent her daughter one last thought..._Don't be afraid to love my daughter, I love you._

Melinda gasped as she was instantly awoken from her horrible nightmare, and unfortunately it was the same nightmare she had been having ever since the day her mother had died. She remembered it in perfect detail as it was, and dreaming it was even worse. It was as if she could never escape the terrifying event that had changed her life forever. That night not only had her mother been killed, but the other two most important people in her life had died that night also, her aunts. Wyatt, her cousin, was now the Source and Chris had ventured to the past to attempt to alter history.

Now it was just her, she was only one in her line left fighting the good fight in this time. That wasn't to say she didn't have a support system. She had no idea what she would do without her best friend, Harrison. He was the one good force that kept her going each and every day. She knew of the feelings he had for her, but Melinda didn't know if she could ever love again. The people she had loved the most had all been taken from her.

She quickly got dressed, and decided she needed to vent and let out some frustration. Melinda quickly cleared her mind and searched for a demons aura with her mind's eye. She had become very advanced in all of her powers, living in the world she did. She had found one, and he was conviently located two blocks away. Pulling on her denim jacket and putting her long brown hair into a ponytail, she headed for the location.

Melinda turned into an alleyway and found a low level demon, obviously not one of Wyatt's boys, scrounging the dumpster. _Disgusting_, she thought as she observed the monster. "Hey, I'd hate to ruin your fun but...hey wait nevermind I'd love to ruin your fun." she antagonized before telekinetically sending the demon into the wall with a wave of her hand. Stumbling, the demon managed to send a fireball at her, but she easily deflected it away. "Ashes to ashes." she said as she made her way closer her body before enveloped in a bright pink misty aura as she got ready for a telepathic scream. She lifted her hands up into the air and when she brought them down a wave of energy disintegrated the demon.

"Dust to dust." she said before heading back to her apartment.

After showering and eating breakfast, Melinda her a knock on her door. She knew who it was before she even opened it.

"Harrison, hi!" she greeted with a bright smile as she let him in. She always felt this great warmth around him. That could've been because his power was to manipulate heat, but still he meant a lot to her.

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by. Even though I just love sitting in a big empty house all by myself, I was generous enough to come visit." Harrison joked. His parents had been brutually murdered by Wyatt when he was fifteen. That was another example of how trully wonderful he was, Melinda's own cousin had killed Harrison's parents yet he still was here.

"Oh, of course. Leave me alone to long and I might do something stupid." joked Melinda.

"Tell me about it, like going out and killing low level demons." he commented.

"Yeah, I vanquished one this morning. It wasn't that much fun though." said Melinda

.  
"Killing something isn't supposed to be fun. Sometimes I wonder about you Melinda Halliwell." teased Harrison flashing his pearly whites. _God, she's beautiful._

Melinda shifted uneasily as she heard the thought. Harrison took notice and quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, I had something important I had to tell you. One of my connections told me that Wyatt's sending a team of demons to kill a shapeshifter. I guess he wants her power." he informed her.

"Do you know when? And wouldn't Wyatt have to be there himself to take her power?" she asked.

"All he has to do is kill the warlock that steals the power from her. And from what I know its happening after sunset." said Harrison.

"Okay, me and you can handle this one Harr. I just need to get a premonition so I can find out where this girl lives." said Melinda with a sigh.

Harrison got up and grabbed her scrying map from the table. Melinda had become very good at being able to get premonitions at will, and he had complete faith in her. Melinda slowly put her hand over the map, and images of the shapeshifter filled her mind. Coming back from the vision, she took a deep breath.

"I got it, but you were wrong about the time. We have to go now!" rushed Melinda as she grabbed onto Harrison tightly. He quickly make a superfast heat current that would teleport them to the spot Melinda had told him to go to.

The pair appeared in the large home of the shapeshifter, and what they saw did not look pleasant. Without wasting any time, Harrison threw a large blast of heat of one of the demons. It yelped in pain as the flesh on its back sizzled. Another one turned to retaliate, but Melinda was ready and she sent him head over heals through the coffee table. Harrison then conjured a heat current that swepted up a few of the demons and surrounded them in immense heat.

While all of this was happening, the warlock slowly made his way to the shapeshifter. Figuring out what was going on, Melinda used her telekinesis to lift herself over the melee and right to him. She quickly executed a roundhouse kick that made the warlock stumble backward. She then screamed in his mind and he fell to the ground stunned.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to the girl. The shapeshifter just smiled before changing into the form of her older cousin, Wyatt.

"Aww how sweet. Too bad she's already dead. It was a nice try, and I have to say I have missed you." said Wyatt with an evil grin on his face.

"You bastard!" shouted Melinda angrily. Harrison had vanquished his group of demons and now took his place beside her to look upon the man who had murdered his parents.

"Now now, no need to be harsh. I was just having a little fun. You could have fun too Melinda. My offer still pends, I would love to have you on my side." he offered.

"Never." she said simply.

"Too bad, because now, I might have to kill you." Wyatt said as if it were nothing.

"You wouldn't, you would have already." Melinda countered.

"Well, it was fun watching you try to thwart me. But, now...its not as pleasing as it used to be." said Wyatt before conjuring an energy ball in his hand.

Before he could make a move, Melinda telepathically screamed and Wyatt dropped the energy ball and put his hand to his temples. Without waiting any longer, Harrison got them out of there.


	2. On The Run

**I hope you all loved Ch.1 and all questions and comments are welcome!**

_On the Run_

Melinda and Harrison reformed inside Mel's apartment in a swirl of heart energy. She frantically grabbed an athame from her drawyer and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Harrison as he grabbed some food from the cupboard and filled up a backpack.

"Somewhere, anywhere. It'll only be moments before he gets here, we have to hurry." explained Melinda as she grabbed some spare potions.

Harrison looked at her worriedly. He hoped they got out of this alive. He had no idea what he would do without her, and worried what she would do without him. But, thoughts like that had to be pushed aside. They had to think of the task at hand and figure a way out. The truth was Harrison didn't know how they could escape Wyatt. He was the strongest force on Earth. Stronger than the Elders, Tribunal, everything.

"Mel...I know who can help us." said Harrison coming up with an idea.

"No..Harrison we can do this without his help. We do not need him." argued Melinda as she put her hand on the doornob.

"No we can't. You need to put your differences aside and let him help us. Our lives depend on it. Are you that selfish?" he said.

"Mom needed his help too, but was he there to save her? No. What about aunt Piper, and Paige? I don't need him." she retorted with a tear.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not dying because you can't see that we need help. LEO!" shouted Harrison to the ceiling.

Leo Wyatt, whitelighter, husband of the deceased Charmed One, and father to the Source of All Evil orbed into the apartment in a swirl of white lights. He looked even more horrible than the last time Melinda had seen him. He had a beard and large sockets under his eyes, and he was filthy.

"What is it?" he asked with a distant look in his eyes.

Melinda looked upon her uncle with deep sadness on her face. She didn't really blame him, but what he did to himself after they died made her want to. Harrison was right, she needed his help. God, she would be lost without him.

"Its Wyatt, he's trying to kill me. I need a way out. A magical cloak or something. What can you do?" asked Melinda frantically as she sensed her cousin's aura drawing near.

Leo closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. They then shot open. "I know a demon who can do something for you, but its risky. There's no telling that where he will take you that you won't be killed. But, its the best I can do."

"Then we'll take it." said Harrison. Leo then orbed them out.

The three of them appeared in a damp and dusk cave. A tall and bony being with white hair and wrinkly face approached them. "Leo, why do you disturb me like so?" he asked.

"I need a portal Kralack. Something that won't cause too much magical energy to be exposed, and I need it now. Got it?" the whitelighter said in a forceful tone that put a look of fear on the demon's face.

Kralack nodded soberly. "I can do it, but be forwarned, safety cannot be insured on the other side. There are many realms that my portals can lead to, and many are not all daises and kittens." rambled the being before starting to mumble an incantation.

"That's alright, just hurry. Wyatt's getting closer. I can sense him, and he's not happy. I think I gave him quite the headache with that scream. Its good to know that one of my powers has some affect on him." said Melinda but she was interrupted as her cousin appeared in slightly dark orbs.

"Trying to escape, and look its daddy dearest. At least you're helping someone. Because if you don't mind me saying, you've been a little rusty lately." said Wyatt with a laugh.

On the other side of the cavern a red shimmering portal appeared. Wyatt's eyes got wide as he realized what was going on. He conjured a fireball and vanquished Kralack.

"Go! I'll hold him off!" shouted Leo as he sent bolts of electricity at his son.

Melinda was caught off guard by her uncle's display of power, but had no time to dwell on the fact. She pushed Harrison into the portal, and just as she was about to go herself she turned back. Wyatt had Leo floating in the air.

"Bye bye daddy!" he shouted and with that Leo Wyatt exploded into oblivion.

Melinda prayed silently for her uncle and jumped into the portal to an unknown destination...


	3. Far From Home

**Here's Ch.3...hope you like!**

_Far From Home_

Melinda and Harrison fell through the ground and watched as the red portal faded from existence. The got up and looked around at their surroundings. They were on a dark desolate plane with fog swirling at their feet. Mel had no idea where they were, but it didn't look like a very pleasant place.

"You got any idea where we are?" asked Harrison as he looked around cautiously.

"No idea..." answered Melinda as she did the same. "Well, we're doing no good just standing here." she lead the way in no particular direction. She had no idea where she was going, and it was if this place was a constant plane of nothing.

Harrison then grabbed her by the shirt and made her stop dead in her tracks. He motioned for her to be quiet and led her behind a large boulder. "Look over there.." he said pointing.

Melinda looked and saw a group of demons just kind of standing there with no purpose. Where were they? She had a bad feeling that those guys were waiting for them. Not knowing what to do she pointed her finger at one of them and sent him hurtling into a rock wall. The other demons looked in his direction, but otherwise remained still.

"Follow me. Lets vanquish their sorry asses." instructed Mel as she walked out in front of the group. Then it was like a spark lit in their eyes and they all became viciously active.

Harrison came up behind her and to his suprise threw a large blast of fire at the demon. "Oh my god. I've never conjured fire before." he said surprised.

"That's nice, but ah, we have bigger problems." said Melinda as she threw the demons backward with a wave of her hand. She then tackled one and used her electroshock on its brain. To her surprise he just reformed from his ashes!

"Oh god...Harrison come on!" yelled Mel as she grabbed him and ran into the cave. She then used her tk to move a pile of boulders over the entrance. Harrison the used his heat abilities to melt the rocks together.

"Harrison, we're in trouble. That demon sent us to a place worse then where we came from. This is the Plane of Lost Souls. This is where every demon that's ever been vanquished goes."...

"We're where?" asked Harrison with wide eyes as Melinda explained all this to him.

"Plane of Lost Souls. Its a demonic plane where the souls of the dned are forced to stay for eternity. Its like their hell." said Melinda with a sigh. They were in so much danger here. The only instinct left in all the demons here was their killer instinct. And to make it worse, the demons couldn't be killed. They were already dead.

"We'll just have to find a way out, that's all." said Harrison trying to stay positive.

"And what? Go back to our plane and bribe Wyatt with cookies so he doesn't kill our sorry asses?" Melina snapped.

"Don't talk like that. I'm just trying to keep a positive state of mind." he warned her.

"I know you are Harrison, but I'm sorry. This time there is nothing positive to think. Neither of us are strong enough to materialize a portal from thin air." Melinda stated.

"There has to be something! We can't just give up." said Harrison.

Tears formed in Melinda's eyes. "Well, there isn't. Don't you think I want to get out of here, but we can't. I don't know what to do." she cried, "For once the big strong Melinda doesn't have the answer."

Harrison walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders. "Mel...I never meant...I love you Melinda. Do you want to know why? Because your beautiful, and smart, and strong, but most of all because you never give up. No matter what the odds you always fight back. Melinda, you give me the strength to get out of bed every day, you're my hero." he confessed.

Melinda managed a smile from beneath her tears. It was like his words just washed away all of the pain. Then, caught in the moment, she let something out. "You're _my_ hero."

Harrison smiled brightly at her. "Now why don't we.." he was interrupted as Melinda pressed her lips against his and they kissed passionately. The minutes passed by as they indulged in the heat of their kiss. Melinda slowly broke away.

"I love you to." she told him as she moved her finger slowly down his face. She was then shaken as a premonition came forward.

_It was Harrison, he was in Mel's apartment, and he slipped her BOS in the backpack that they had._ Her eyes opened wide and she smiled brightly.

"What'd you see?" he asked her.

Melinda ran over to the backpack and pulled out her BOS. She had taken it from Magic School before Wyatt had destroyed it, and she had made some entries of her own.

"You were so worried when you were packing this that you forgot you packed this." she smiled again, "This means we might just have a chance at getting out. It won't be easy, but when have our lives ever been easy?"

"Well, get flipping!" Harrison urged her with a smile.

Melinda sat down against the cave wall and started searching her book. Harrison got to snacks out of the backpack and handed one to her after a few minutes. She silently thanked him, and kept on searching.

This book is too big, she thought. She had been flipping through pages for a couple of hours now. Looking around the cave, Melinda saw Harrison sleeping on the floor. She grinned for a moment before looking back at the page.

"There!" she shouted with triumph as Harrison shot up from the ground.

"What? What is it?" asked Harrison sleepily.

"For the Souls of the dned this plane traps their inner potential, but for the Souls of the Divine it allows them to channel their inner potential. It says here, that the only way out of the Plane of Lost Souls is to access the Crystal of Light which is locked in the innermost chamber of the caves of the dned." said Melinda with a huge grin.

"So, all we have to do is fight our way through an army of undead demons without dying, then summon our true potential and make a portal. Sounds like a challenge." he said.  
"Sounds like fun." Melinda added.


End file.
